<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chilly Nights and Warm Company by Aquadextrous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628277">Chilly Nights and Warm Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous'>Aquadextrous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Brothers, Cold Weather, Family Feels, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Siblings, Television Watching, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night and everyone's having mixed feelings about it. Having one blanket doesn't help and everyone's trying to get some warmth. But really the best warmth is when everyone is together and struggling for that blanket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boboiboy and elementals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chilly Nights and Warm Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Horror movie night and there is only one blanket so everyone crowds around sharing the sides and corners, limbs all tangled</p><p>So yes wrote this in one sitting and I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This is a sort of inspiration:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>picture not mine!! credits to the owner^.^</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daun whimpered and attempted to throw the blanket over his head, but the blanket had some resistance and when he tried to see the reason for the pull he saw his twin on the other far side of the couch shuffling and muttering, eyebrows scrunched up.</p><p>Sigh. This was such a bummer.</p><p>Petir growled as he pulled, Angin yelping in surprise and glaring at the lightning elemental.</p><p>Petir only glowered harder, Angin reduced to a nervous giggling mess and turning back toward the horror movie playing. Not a second later he leaned close to Api on his right, murmuring something which made the fire elemental snigger and cast a glance to Petir.</p><p>A jump scare happened which made most of them flinch, Cahaya clicking his tongue in disapproval and loudly commenting, “That’s the best they could do? That was a sloppy job right there.”</p><p>“Would you shut up and not ruin things?” Air said from beside Daun. “It’s already hard enough we have to crowd around a blanket.”</p><p>Tanah had done the laundry, forgetting that tonight was movie night. The evenings were colder as Christmas was creeping close, the winds harsher and biting against skin that everyone didn’t want to freeze to death so all of them contemplated if they should still resume Horror Movie Night, Petir dropping subtle hints here and there he wanted out. As it was, there was only one spare clean blanket left, everyone grudgingly agreeing to share if it meant they could still watch the movie.</p><p>It also meant each one had to tug and pull and try to cover themselves with it most of the time.</p><p>On the couch on the far left sat Daun. Beside him was a slightly annoyed Air, then Petir, and then Cahaya on the end. Seated before them on the floor was Tanah on the left, then Angin in the middle, and lastly Api who jumped and attempted to hide himself in the blanket, Daun pulling so the sheet wouldn’t leave his thighs.</p><p>“Hey who keeps pulling the blanket?” Api said on a particularly silent part of the film, where the main character was walking through a dark hallway.</p><p>“Shh!” Petir snapped, motioning with a finger to his lips. “You’re making such a racket.”</p><p>Api frowned sourly and whined, “I just wanna know who’s got such a tight grip on the blanket.”</p><p>“Your noise is causing me a headache,” Cahaya groaned, massaging his temple as he lifted the cover higher to his waist.</p><p>Api was about to retort back when Tanah’s voice cut in, “Everyone keep quiet else I’ll end movie night right now.”</p><p>The fire elemental made no comment, and then a monster popped up which made Petir violently start as his arms reacted and pulled the blanket with such force the whole thing came off his brothers and elicited gasps and protests of surprise.</p><p>“Hey what was that?”</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“Ooh cold.”</p><p>“Ish it’s cold!” Angin exclaimed, trying to get half of the blanket from Petir’s tight grip, tapping his hand softly so he’d be reassured.</p><p>When he didn’t respond, eyes rather wide and full of fear, Cahaya was the one who gently pried Petir’s fingers off, proceeding to offer the other half of the blanket to the wind elemental, who smiled in thanks before getting a portion and giving Tanah and Api so their shoulders would still be covered.</p><p>Daun gripped Air’s arm tight, whimpering at the possibility of the main character being targeted by the evil spirit.</p><p>“Why won’t they hurry up?” Cahaya complained again, Air leaning forward to shoot a sharp glare toward him.</p><p>“For the last time shut it!” When he looked back at the screen he released a short scream at the scene playing and dove toward Daun, mumbling what seemed to be prayers to himself. “Allah, help us and spare me from this nonsense.”</p><p>Daun giggled nervously and stared at the screen, eyes widening in horror as he released a soft cry and slapped his hands to his eyes, trembling and scooching close to Air who was still chanting prayers under his breath.</p><p>Tanah felt himself startle at a particular scene, hand reaching out to get purchase from Angin’s shoulder. When he turned his head, his wind elemental brother was totally engrossed in the film, expression passionate and eyes almost shining. He tugged the blanket corners closer to his shoulders, trying to lean back and meeting something hard and knobby.</p><p>When he turned to see what he had hit it was to Daun’s lower legs.</p><p>Beside him was a hunched over figure who was whispering hurriedly under his breath. Beside that mound of a person was Petir with a petrified expression, body rigid. A moment later he screamed and accidentally knocked heads with Cahaya, who pushed him off with an exasperated look.</p><p>“Seriously Petir you have to remember this is all fictitious,” Tanah heard him say to a terrified Petir who shouted incoherencies again and bonked heads with Air who yelped and appeared from the blanket, eyes wide and alert. “Now you just unleashed another poltroon unwilling to finish this movie.”</p><p>Petir snapped out enough to whisper, “It’s not my fault Angin chose horror. We could’ve been watching action or something else.”</p><p>Tanah smiled to himself as he settled comfortably in his seat, leg unconsciously draping itself over Angin’s knee as he tried to finish the film.</p><p>Api winced as blood was splattered all over the walls and floor, head turning away and momentarily seeing Cahaya scowl distastefully.</p><p>“That’s unrealistic! Blood can’t spatter all over the ceiling!”</p><p>Ugh seriously why can’t he just sit through the film quietly and not make any unnecessary comments?</p><p>There was insistent tapping on his shoulder, Api turning to see Angin still focused on the movie.</p><p>“Api Api, make sure you’re watching this,” Angin was saying in one breath. “Don’t close your eyes, yeah? Watch this, watch this then we’ll talk about it all night!”</p><p>Api didn’t like the sound of that. While he liked Angin and trusted him with all his schemes on their other brothers, he wasn’t really keen on the idea of staying up late and talking about nothing but this movie, which just made him sick to the stomach.</p><p>He glanced around and saw his twin with eyes shut, hands together in a prayer position. Daun beside him had his eyes covered, hands over his face as he spoke to himself although it came out muffled and almost inaudible.</p><p>Meanwhile, their eldest brother was shouting and pointing at the screen.</p><p>“ARGH! SHE WENT THERE BY HERSELF!”</p><p>Cahaya beside him was fuming, but for entirely different reasons of course.</p><p>“How many times must I repeat none of this is real?!”</p><p>Api sighed and leaned back, only to be met with Cahaya’s knees. The light elemental didn’t seem to mind though, too focused on reminding Petir this was nothing.</p><p>By the second half of the film Daun had uncovered his eyes, his body facing Air who was done with his prayers, though he still looked ready to spout more praise given a chance.</p><p>Daun’s legs were tangled with Air’s and he could see Petir was tightly clutching Air’s arm, sometimes burying his head in Air’s shoulder when a scene was too much.</p><p>Cahaya also looked relaxed now, leaning on the sofa’s arm with his head propped up on his fist.</p><p>When Daun looked closer though, Cahaya’s inner leg was resting on Petir’s knee.</p><p>Air discreetly saw where Daun’s eyes were looking and so followed his lead. He was mildly surprised to find there was physical contact between Cahaya and Petir, as they didn’t get along well most of the time.</p><p>He looked down to see Petir still gripping tight against his arm, finally calm and looking exhausted as yawns escaped his mouth every now and then.</p><p>Api had his head on Angin’s shoulder, Angin’s arm holding Tanah close on the right.</p><p>Now that everything had somehow mellowed down, Air saw how all of them were somehow connected by touch. Daun was so close to his left to the point he could hear every breath. Petir’s cheek was almost smooshed to his own shoulder and he could feel their thighs almost touching.</p><p>Tanah had his back against Daun’s knees, shoulders falling and rising in a steady rhythm. Api was most likely doing the same thing with Cahaya, arms wound loosely around Angin’s waist.</p><p>It was a little baffling how this one flimsy blanket made them all huddle close to each other like this. As the ones seated on the couch, the blanket only reached their lower halves and their legs to give room for the ones on the floor, which reached their shoulders and torsos. Daun was tucked into his side so that the blanket still offered a tiny bit of warmth.</p><p>The end credits rolled, snapping Air out of his reverie. He took a moment to regain his senses and was about to speak when he noticed everyone asleep.</p><p>Petir’s head had finally fallen on Air’s shoulder, which explained the sudden weight. Cahaya had foregone the sofa’s arm to rest heavily against Petir, which added more pressure on Air’s right shoulder. Daun was dozing on the back of the couch, mouth slightly open to accommodate soft snores.</p><p>Tanah was leaning on Daun’s knees, head turned to the right as he slept. His leg was still on top of Angin’s crossed one, the wind elemental’s arm around Tanah’s shoulders. Api’s arms were also wrapped around Angin’s waist, head on his lap.</p><p>Air didn’t feel like moving any time soon as warmth and sleepiness overrode his senses, grappling blindly for the remote wedged between Cahaya and Petir and promptly shutting the television off, contented smile blooming across his lips.</p><p>Sure they’ll all feel sore in the morning and everyone would most likely act like this never happened, but Air will take his chances and burn this memory into mind.</p><p>He gently reached for Daun’s head and placed it on his left shoulder, snuggling close to his brothers and resting his right leg on top of Petir’s, imitating Cahaya.</p><p>“Good night guys,” he whispered before letting sleep overcome him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, however crappy it is bleh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>